greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
What You Do for Love
Not to be confused with the ''Grey's Anatomy episode What I Did for Love'' What You Do for Love 'is the twenty-first episode of the second season and the 30th overall episode of 'Private Practice. Short Summary When a pregnant woman starts to show signs of heart complications, Addison rushes her St. Ambrose where Noah is standing by to help. Meanwhile at Oceanside Wellness, Sam notices Naomi frequently sneaking away from the clinic, and her elusiveness causes him to rethink their friendship. Pete's relationship with Lisa becomes complicated by Violet's ever-present pregnancy and Sheldon decides it's time to take a stand. Full Summary As the episode opens, a flashback is seen of Addison kissing Noah. The scene then cuts to Violet and Coop doing a breathing exercise. Charlotte walks in and gives Cooper an ultimatum: if he doesn't come to the room by the time she is naked, they won't have sex. Cooper tells Violet she is just bluffing, but after Charlotte takes off her shirt and throws it to the floor, he leaves Violet and runs to the bedroom. Now in the practice, Addison enters a room where Janine, a pregnant woman, lies with her brother-in-law Malcolm, a nurse, by her side. Malcolm is the one that is always with her, since her husband Phillip is very busy at work. He loves her a lot and seems to be in love with her, as shown by the way he talks to her. As an upside, Phillip is promising her a bigger budget for the baby's room. Dell comes in and apologizes for being late, again. Addison tells him they will discuss the matter later. Janine tells her that she has been short of breath for a week and that she thinks it may be gestational diabetes related, since her husband is diabetic, but Addison disagrees since her blood sugar levels are fine and there is no association between her breathing problem and diabetes. Janine's lungs have some fluid, so they call an ambulance and head to the hospital. They take Janine to a room and Addison discovers that Noah was the heart surgeon assigned for her case. He didn't know it was her case too; he just answered to the page. The echo showed that Janine is suffering from diffuse myocardial dysfunction and one of her heart walls is barely moving, putting both mom and baby in the risk of dying. Naomi is having dinner with a man, William, and they start talking about HMO's. Naomi soon tells him her practice would never join one, but William tells her neither would him. He tells her that he is very rich, but that he watched his best friend die over the last year due to ALS. He says both medicine and him failed, hinting that he is now aware the money doesn't buy health. As a result, he wants to create a leading medical practice. He tells her he isn't in the position to discuss details, but he wants Naomi to run it. She is very flattered, but when she's about to decline the offer, he tells her he has been researching and has found out the following: Naomi is one of the best fertility specialists, she built one of the first whole wellness medical practices, but has been dealing with financial problems and struggling with internal power issues, so the practice isn't hers anymore. She answers by saying the practice is still hers, but he quickly retaliates by pointing out all the benefits she could miss out on if she doesn't accept. The only thing he needs is for her to be the head of the practice, she can hire the doctors and make it work her way, but there's a problem. Naomi can't leave Oceanside Wellness; she built it from the ground up with Sam and leaving it is not an option for her. Then, their ordered dishes arrive, interrupting the conversation. Back in the practice, Naomi is making a coffee for herself and Sam comes in. He asks her out for lunch so they can figure out some schedules due to Maya's desire of going somewhere else for her summer vacation. She sets the appointment for tomorrow, since she is meeting William again, but she tells him she's just busy. He thinks she is having dinner with Duncan, but she denies so too. As she leaves, Sam is delivered a patient's result and it turns out his patient Donna, a teacher, has an UTI and also tested positive for chlamydia. It is treatable, so Sam prescribes her Sulfa for the UTI and Doxycycline for the STD. After he inquires her about the possible contraction of the disease, she tells him her husband Bill Keating has been cheating on her. Sam tries to offer her some help, but she turns the offer down, asks for the prescription and flees the scene. Pete is in the hallway walking Lisa and Ben out when Ben almost crashes into Violet. He apologizes and continues, while Pete introduces Violet and Lisa. They greet each other and talk about the joys of parenting and children. Lisa says good bye and leaves. Back in the hospital, Malcolm and Phillip are with Janine and they ask Addison and Noah questions about her condition. Janine's heart is basically not working and it is worsened because the pregnancy is causing her heart to work harder. The damage on her heart is irreversible. Phillip blames Malcolm for it and says that he should have seen it since he is a nurse, but Malcolm defends himself by saying he is her husband and should pay more attention to her. Bottom line is Janine needs a heart transplant and she should consider termination, which could buy her more time. Phillip agrees with this, but she says she can't terminate her pregnancy. It's her baby and it's alive and her baby kicks her. She isn't able to let go of that. Cooper is seen entering the hospital with a patient of his, Bobby Douglas. He is having a severe allergic reaction due to his SJS and Dr. Freedman orders the nurse to check his pocket to see what he has been exposed to. His parents arrive at the same time as Donna, Bobby's teacher, does, much to the surprise of Mr. and Mrs. Douglas. Sam shows up and is shocked to see Donna in the hospital. She tells Sam she passed on the sulfa and chlamydia medication to Bobby and he should tell the nurse what that contains, hinting that she is sleeping with Bobby. In the practice's kitchen, Coop, Sam and Naomi discuss the situation. Sam defends Donna, while Naomi says she has no sympathy for her. Bobby told his parents that a friend passed him the pill so he could stay awake for studying, to prevent them from knowing what his teacher and him have been up to. Naomi states it is statutory rape, and that Bobby made the first move or is going to turn 18 in a few months neither absolves her from the charges nor absolves his responsibility of reporting it to the police. She uses an example of Maya and a 35 year old teacher, but he quickly evades the question saying that it is different because she's a girl, much to the disagree of Cooper, who says it should not be different. As a long as Donna doesn't see Bobby again, they won't do anything that could threat her. Malcolm expresses to Addison that even if Janine gets better, Phillip won't look after her. He feels Phillip doesn't take good care of her; he is in the lobby with his blackberry, while his baby and wife are at the risk of dying. Noah and Phillip then show up, talking about the transplant. Janine is at the top of the list and Phillip thinks it shouldn't be that hard, since her blood type is O -, a very common one. As a matter of fact, he is also O -. However, supply is a lot lower than demand and Phillip feels like he can do nothing for her. "If I could give her my heart," he says desperately. Addison comforts him as they hear that Janine has 48 hours to get the heart, or both her and the baby can die. Violet likes Lisa and thinks she's cute. Pete however, feels bad because Violet may be carrying his baby, and he didn't tell Lisa. Violet thinks he shouldn't tell her. Despite her being fine with her situation, she thinks he shouldn't tell before there is anything to tell. Sheldon walks in with a big flower arrangement and Pete leaves to let the two talk. It turns out the flowers were for Sheldon, from a patient, Anita. She fell in love with a co-worker but she is extremely shy, so a few months ago she went to Sheldon so he could help her be more expressive. She then realized how easy it was talking to Sheldon and channeled the love to him. He says it's classic transference and Violet agrees in a redundant way. He makes it clear that a woman can fall in love with him because of something other than a therapeutic mistake. She asks him if he loves her too, but he says it is not counter transference. He just wanted to talk to a colleague about it. He admits that he's "afraid to fail" his patient, and leaves Violet's office after joking that Anita couldn't be blamed for falling for him. Cast PP221AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP221PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP221NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP221CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP221CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP221DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP221SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP221VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP221NoahBarnes.png|Noah Barnes PP221LisaKing.png|Lisa King PP221WilliamWhite.png|William White PP221DonnaKeating.png|Donna Keating PP221Janine.png|Janine PP221Malcolm.png|Malcolm PP221BobbyDouglas.png|Bobby Douglas PP221BenKing.png|Ben King PP221SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP221Phillip.png|Phillip PP221TedDouglas.png|Ted Douglas PP221BarbaraDouglas.png|Barbara Douglas PP221ERNurse.png|ER Nurse PP221Cop.png|Cop (left) PP221Pathologist.png|Pathologist Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes *Idina Menzel as Lisa King *James Morrison as William White *Melinda Page Hamilton as Donna Keating *Elise Neal as Janine *Matthew St. Patrick as Malcolm *Charlie McDermott as Bobby Douglas *Max Burkholder as Ben King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Co-Starring *Adam Lazarre-White as Phillip *Tim Quill as Ted *Meeghan Holaway as Barbara *Charli Lindqvist as ER Nurse *Micah May as Cop *Bill Miller as Pathologist Medical Notes Janine *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Diffuse myocardial dysfunction **Cardiomyopathy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Noah Barnes (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Heart transplant Janine was pregnant and having trouble breathing. After examining her, Addison called for an ambulance because she heard fluid in her lungs. She had diffuse myocardial dysfunction and was rushed into surgery. After surgery, she was told she had irreversible heart damage. She needed a heart transplant and to buy her more time and take pressure off her heart, Addison recommended terminating the pregnancy. She refused and later got a heart transplant when her husband came into the ER brain dead after an insulin overdose. Phillip *'Diagnosis:' **Type II Diabetes **Insulin overdose **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Noah Barnes (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Organ harvest Janine mentioned that her husband was diabetic. He later came into the hospital ER with an insulin overdose. There was no brain activity on the EEG. They had to go to Janine to ask her to make a decision to take his heart. She agreed, but when they went to take him for the harvest, Charlotte stopped them. The timing of his condition was suspicious. After an ME collected some evidence, they harvested his heart. William's Best Friend *'Diagnosis:' **Anterior lateral sclerosis *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' William told of his friend who had died of ALS. Donna Keating *'Diagnosis:' **Urinary tract infection **Chlamydia *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Sulfadiazine **Doxycycline Donna was examined at the practice and was diagnosed with a UTI and chlamydia. She received prescriptions for each. Bobby Douglas *'Diagnosis:' **Severe allergic reaction **Stevens-Johnson Syndrome **Chlamydia *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Solu-medrol **Diphendyradmine Bobby came into the ER with an allergic reaction. Donna Keating came in with him and confessed to Sam that she gave him the meds she'd been prescribed as she'd had sexual contact with him. Ben King *'Diagnosis:' **Asthma **Allergies *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) *'Treatment:' Pete said Ben seemed to have no residual damage from his asthma attacks. Music "I'll Be Around" - The Spinners "Carry the Weight" - Denison Witmer "When She's Near" - Fiction Family Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.08 million viewers. *Idina Menzel, who portays Lisa King in this episode, was married to Taye Diggs at the time that the episode was produced. Now, they are divorced. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x21-1.jpg PP2x21-2.jpg PP2x21-3.jpg PP2x21-4.jpg Quotes :Violet: You're not gonna have 8 pounds of flesh and bones coming out of your... :Cooper: Ah. Okay, I don't... No visual. :Charlotte: This is visual enough for me. The point of me staying over wasn't to wake up next to a pillow. :Violet: You can always leave. :Charlotte: I know. But I agree to adult sleepovers in this carnival because I get my itches scratched when the sun comes up. Usually. :Cooper: Charlotte, I'll be right there. :Charlotte: I'm going back to the room. If you're not there by the time I'm naked... ---- :William: I've done my homework, Naomi. You are the preeminent fertility specialist in the area. You helped fund one of the first whole wellness practices. And in the past year, you've had to deal with finances and internal power struggles. It's not even really your practice anymore. :Naomi: It's still my practice. :William: Maybe. But is it what you want? What if you had access to cutting-edge technology? To the best scientists and researchers at your fingertips? Top doctors in every specialty under one roof? :Naomi: I have the best doctors now. :William: Think bigger, Naomi. I'm talking about, say, the guy who created the first embryonic stem cell. I'm talking about giving full wellness care to people who can't afford it. You set the agenda, then hire whoever you want to make it work. So you can focus on what you do. Being a doctor. Making life. :Naomi: You know, my ex-husband and I built our practice from the ground up. And leaving it is something I would never entertain. :William: Well, entertain it now. I'm offering you the chance to do what you've always wanted to do with no money worries. What's the downside? ---- :Noah: I hate heart transplants. You're basically waiting for someone to die to save the person who you wanna live. It's horrible to have to sit and wait and sit. And not be in control. :Addison: Well, you can only do so much. :Noah: And if you've got a baby? A baby who could die, you're content to just chalk it all up to fate? :Addison: No. Then it's on me. :Noah: Exactly. We are the ultimate narcissists. Life and death is all up to us. :Addison: No wonder so many doctors are insufferable. ---- :Dell: I can't even find her, Pete. Betsey. All I know is St. Louis. You know, Heather is working for a company in St. Louis, but I don't know who Betsey's with or where she's living or what she thinks about me, and I mean, as far as she knows, her father's gone.` :Pete: That's horrible, Dell. But Heather was in a good place when she left, and she loves Betsey. :Dell: But she's my child. You'll know. When Violet's baby is born, you'll know. And you I bet you'd do anything. I mean, what kind of man am I that I just sit here and watch? :Pete: Just because you haven't found her yet, doesn't mean you won't. ---- :Noah: You kissed me back. You're angry at me. You say that I'm at fault. But it isn't just that I kissed you. It's that you kissed me back. That's why you're angry. ---- :Sam: Bobby, I know that you love her. But sometimes the best thing to do when you love someone and it's not right is to just let go and move on. ---- :Naomi: I wasn't being honest. And I think maybe I should be. :Sam: You know what I think? I think that what we're doing is too hard. We're divorced, but I still care about you. And hearing about everybody you're dating and what you're doing, it's just... It's not good, for either of us. :Naomi: You said you could handle it. I mean, I thought we were friends. :Sam: I know I did, and we are. But I... When your dating pool is everybody that I know, Archer, Bryce, Duncan, there's a limit, Nai. And maybe I said I could handle it, but I can't and I shouldn't have to. :Naomi: So, what are you saying? :Sam: We can't be friends anymore. I need some distance. To let go. To move on. :Naomi: You want distance. :Sam: I need it. Don't you? ---- :Sheldon: When someone has feelings and doesn't let the other person know, that's a missed opportunity. :Violet: But isn't that what I said before? :Sheldon: Yes. And I convinced Anita, but then I realized that it applied to me. I'm in love with you, Violet. From the first time we rode on that elevator. I don't care whose child you're carrying. I can talk to you about anything. I wanna talk to you about everything. And when I'm not with you, I'm empty. Will you marry me? See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes